


Close Encounters

by Kalta79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Short One Shot, Smug Dean, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: This takes place during the Phantom Traveler episode in season one of Supernatural. Sam and Dean literally run into Agent Coulson. Dean tries to BS him. Coulson thinks Dean's an idiot. The end. :-)I tagged MCU and the Agents of SHIELD show because I'm not sure what time frame this would fall into for Coulson. I spent January and February binge-watching all the MCU films, and just got done binge-watching season 1 of Supernatural, and that's why I wrote this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Close Encounters

Agent Phil Coulson was hoping this assignment would be a quick one. It seemed simple enough on the surface, to ascertain if Flight 2485’s crash was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s concern or not. But he was experienced enough to not expect things to be as simple as they appeared. As if on cue, out of the corner of his eye he saw two men jump the fence just as the alarms started blaring. Curious, he slowed the car down.

Sam and Dean were so intent on fleeing from possible pursuit that they didn’t even notice Coulson’s car until they ran smack into it. 

“Are you boys okay?” Coulson asked, rolling down his window. “Is something wrong?”

Dean recovered first, even though he had hit the car harder than Sam. “Let me handle this.” he whispered to his brother. The man looked like an accountant, so Dean felt this would be easy. Grabbing his fake Homeland Security badge out of his pocket, he flashed it and a smile at Coulson, who paid close attention to the name on the I.D., intending to check it out. “No sir, just a routine inspection. You have no idea the risks air travel faces these days.”

Sam saw security guards leaving the hangar. “We gotta go now!” he told Dean before Coulson could respond.

“Work never stops. You have a good day now.” Dean told Coulson before hurrying off with Sam and getting into their own car.

Coulson watched them speed off in his rearview mirror. “My grandmother could lie better than that. Even with dementia.” he muttered to himself as he continued driving towards the hangar. “Nice car though.”


End file.
